Stick by glue
by Justme210
Summary: There are many ways to be closer by the person you love, but what will you do if you would be glued by her? Let's see how Ichigo and Orihime are dealing with this. #ichihime


"Urahara, you have better a good explanation for this!" Ichigo opens the shop doors loudly taking unconscious Orihime after him.

"Hm… Did Inoue lose a bet or something?" The seller asks seeing Ichigo and Orihime holding their hands.

"Tsh… This is all because your fault. Who the hell would be stupid enough to give Keigo to sell glue made by you?! What the hell did you made it?" Ichigo was on the point to throw the bottle of glue to the shop.

"Kurosaki-kun, you had better put that bottle down and explain me what exactly happened." The seller tried to calm him down. If it wasn't for Orihime's good, the boy would threat the man more.

"It all happened in class. Keigo was talking aloud about some magical and rare item that he had put his hands on, what could all broken things look like new ones again. When I went to see what's going on, I tried to make him to give it to me. It's no good if people will notice that we have powers, but… that idiot throw it and when I tried to catch it, this happened. Inoue is unconscious ever since and I can't untie our hands." Urahara nodded, hiding his face under his fan. The truth was that the seller was actually grinning. He gave that potion to Keigo because the boy was keep visiting the shop and annoy him and scare his clients. The man would have never bet of such a funny situation. "You have better repair this!" The orange haired boy says seeing that the seller was still quiet.

"I can wake Inoue-san, but… about your hands… It's nothing I can do. You need to wait 24 hours till the effect will be gone." The man said closing his fan.

"You had better be kidding!" Ichigo yelled couldn't believe in what problem did he put her. "Who the hell makes glue with 24 hour effect?"

"You should better keep your voice down, Kurosaki-kun." The man asks sitting down near him. "This wasn't something created to be used. I made it to make Asano-san stop coming here. I couldn't make not working glue, so this was the reason why I set the 24 hours limit if it entered in contact with skin. I'm sorry that you were the victim of my prank but… that how's the things are." Urahara pinched Orihime's cheek making her to open her eyes. "Hello, Inoue-san."

"Urahara-san, why am I here?" The beauty asked confused thinking that she might sleep walking till here.

"I brought you here." The boy says by her side.

"Kurosaki-kun, what did happen?" She blushed seeing him so close.

"I'm sorry for doing this, Inoue. But you are stuck with me for the next 24 hours."

1

2

3

"Whaaaaat?" Her brain starts working, but she wasn't unsure of the sense of his words. When she tried to move her palms, she could feel one of them glued to hers.

"Tsh… It's a long story, but…we can not untie our hands. You can thank Urahara for that." Ichigo says sighting.

"Thank you, Urahara-san!" The girl takes the boy's words too literal, making him to slap himself.

"You are welcome, Inoue-san. Please take good care of Kurosaki-kun!" The seller said before he shunpoed away of them. It might be his lucky day considering the fact that Ichigo didn't try to kill him. Can it be his mistake something what will make the two to understand their feelings?

"Where are we going, Kurosaki-kun?" She asks when they exited the shop and they were going in an unknown direction.

"Tsh… We are going at my house. We can't go back to school like this." He answers checking the surroundings. He didn't want to meet any known people to not cause her problems making her to seem like she was dating with a delinquent.

"Wow… this is the first time when I'm going to Kurosaki-kun's house." She says excited thinking about how were the people in his family. He needed 3 seconds to think if he had just taken the worst decision in his life? His family members were truly scary. Could her meeting with them to make her to hate him or not to talk to him ever again?!

"Maybe we should better go to your place. You have probably feeling there a lot better than with a bunch with noisy people?" The boy tried to grin amused, but it seemed like his words saddened her.

"I don't dislike noisy people, but I think you wouldn't be ok with a strange girl like me, meeting your family." He wanted to get hit by a bus in that very moment. Why the hell wouldn't he be happy introducing her? How could she say that she was strange when there were so many amazing things about her?

He was afraid because of his family, not because of her, but how could it put all of this into words?

"Tsh… It's not like I don't want you to meet my family, but it's a really strange one. I don't wanna them to scare you…" He starts to scratch the back of his neck after his said that. There was nothing to do more now, he had officially admitted that he's coming from a weirdo family. It was no way for her to run now, but will she be scared of him now?

"Hahaha…" Her sweat giggle destroys all his worries. "I can not believe that Kurosaki-kun's family is that bad." The smile on her face was angelic. He covered his face to hide the change of color of his cheeks.

"Don't be so sure, because you will regret when you will meet them." He tries to prepare her at least, but that was only making her to giggle harder.

"Knowing how caring and what a good guy, Kurosaki-kun is, I can't believe that your family could be that bad. Kurosaki-kun?!" She yells his name when she saws blood coming from his nose. He wanted to stop it, but it was way harder when she was speaking like that.

"I'm fine, I'm just fine. Let's just continue our walk." He tries to calm her down distracting himself with the surroundings. Hopefully nothing had happened till they were in front of his house. "Starting now, it will come the bad part. Stay hidden behind me and let me enter first, ok?" The girl nodds, after what he opens the door.

"Iiiii-chiiiiiii-gooooo" A flying man came toward the door, but Ichigo caught his foot and throw him in the garden.

"Damn, old man. How many times did I tell you to stop doing this?!" The boy seemed annoyed, but the man stood up in no time.

"That's a mean thing to do to your old daddy. I'm trying to prepare you for life since you will become a good for nothing man skipping the school in this way." The boy wants to open his mouth to protest when Isshin saw Orihime. The man's eyes wide open, after what, he grabs them in his arms and ran with them in the kitchen.

"Yuzu-chan, your brother is a kidnaper. I don't know if I should be proud of mad on him seeing what a beauty he had brought home." The man yelled putting the 2 in front of Yuzu.

"Ichi-nii, is that right?" She started to sob as their father making Ichigo to become really angry.

"I didn't. I brought Inoue home with her own agreement." Karin enters in the room in that very moment, the ice cream escaping from her hands.

"Isn't she Orihime Inoue? I can't believe that Ichi-nii could bring the most beautiful girl of Karakura here. How did you black mailed her?" The dark haired girl questioned him making Issin and Yuzu to start crying again.

"I can't believe that my dear son is blackmailing beautiful girls. That's not the way I raise you, Ichigo." Orihime started to laugh amused making the boy to turn his eyes on her. Did she start to hate him already?

"Kurosaki-kun is a very nice guy, he's not the type to do any of this. He was so kind to invite me stay here, till our little problem will be solved." Her beautiful smile makes all to blush, less Ichigo.

"Son." Isshin was the first one what raised from the floor and walked next to him. "Marry her!" The motivation in his voice, made the 2 to understand that it wasn't a joke. It was their turn now to blush.

"You stupid old man, don't dare to say something like that to Inoue!" Ichigo tried to protect her, till his dad continues with their conversation.

"Why not? You are not having daily the opportunity to have such a beauty daughter in law in the family." The dark haired man started to dream about how his grandkids would look like till Ichigo punched him.

"Damn you!" It was all the boy could say trying to calm down his anger.

"Dad, you should know right away that this is useless. Ichi-nii is not just a good for nothing hooligan, but he has the smallest grades. Inoue-chan is the third with her grades. It's no way how such a smart girl would choose him." Ichigo falls down on his knees hearing this. He didn't want to believe that even his sister was against him.

"You are wrong." Orihime speaks helping Ichigo to stand up. "Kurosaki-kun may have bad grades and he doesn't have such a good reputation, but… He's the type of man who respects his word and what will do anything to protect his friends. He's very good at sports and he deeply cares about his family. He will not give up even if he needs to do impossible things, because this is how he is. He's an amazing man what would never look down on someone no matter who he is." His eyes never left her face while she was talking about him. Could it be that she's someone what really understands him.

The others didn't mutter a word, like they didn't want to interrupt her magic. After some while Yuzu was the first one to notice.

"Did your hands glued?" It seems like a silly question, but…

"Yes!" The boy answers, couldn't hide the truth.

"Wait just a second." The amber haired girl comes with a bottle with wasabi.

"What are you doing?" The boy asks looking how her sister was painting their glued hands with wasabi.

"It says that wasabi's the best thing what can undo the glue effect." He wasn't giving it too much credit till…

"It works!" Orihime says looking at her freed palm.

"Right!" Ichigo agrees looking at his palm. Somehow it felt really cold now.

"Orihime-chan, should stay for dinner." Isshin says hugging the 2. The boy wanted to say something about his dad's behavior, but seeing her smile… made him to let it slip this time.

After dinner

"Orihime-chan, you can spend the night here." The dark haired man tries to convince her for the 100th time.

"I need to go back home, but I really appreciate the invitation."

"Come back as soon as you can." Yuzu says and Karin just nodds.

"I will. I had lots of fun today." The amber girl says before she and Ichigo leave. "Kurosaki-kun, you didn't need to walk me home."

"Tsh… It's ok. I just wanted to do it." He says taking her palm in his.

"Kurosaki-kun…" She blushes at his sudden touch.

"To be honest, I was scared that you will start to hate me after meeting them." He confesses looking forward.

"I will never hate you, Kurosaki-kun. And your family was really nice. I was really happy that I could see a new side of you today and I met them. I know it may sound silly, but… I'm really excited to meet all of them again." For a moment, the cars stop moving and the moon stop shining. His lips pressed hers, while their hearts were beats aloud.

"Then, let's do this again, Orihime." He concludes grinning.

"Right!" She accepts his offer.

It seems like Urahara's glue made more than gluing two palms, uniting two souls.


End file.
